my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
Sharp Needle
Sharp Needle is a male earth pony of Evermist, being one of the Seven Swordsponies of the Mist. Personality Sharp Needle was shown to revel in killing like his other swordsponies team-mates, taking pleasure in crucifying countless guards. He is also noted to have committed many cruel acts such as killing his teacher. He also had a penchant for laughing maniacally. Sharp Needle does not take kindly to anyone outside the Seven Swordsponies of the Mist wielding one of their swords and resolved to reclaim the Executioner's Blade from Shining. He also tended to argue a lot with Clashing Storm, his fellow comrade. Skills During his living time, Sharp Needle was one of the Seven Swordsponies of the Mist, a group composed of Evermist's top swordsponies. The generation of swordsponies he belonged to was noted as the strongest ever produced within Evermist, a further testament to his skills. Sharp Needle wielded the unique longsword Sewing Needle. With it, he was not only able to precisely pierce multiple enemies in quick succession, but also stitch them together utilising a substantial length of wire attached to the blade. Description in the Saga Background At some point, he became one of the Seven Swordsponies of the Mist, with his generation becoming known as the most powerful. Just like his comrads, he rebeled against the kingdom and that leds to the loss of his life. Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox In "The Bloody Swordsponies", amidst the battle with the Third Unit, the reincarnation previous generation of the Seven Swordsponies of the Mist are summoned by King Sombra, under Gentle Light's instruction, with the intention of overwhelming the opposition. Amongst their number is Sharp Needle, who after being futilely bombarded by various spells, retrieved the Sewing Needle. Entering the fray whilst concealed by a thick mist, Sharp Needle begins a silent massacre, impaling a multitude of soldiers before bundling them together. With River Blood's defeat, the mist clears, exposing Sharp Needle to the enemy. In "The General of Chaos' Surprise Attack", when the night falls, he is called back by Gentle Light. In "The Helmet Splitter", when dawn broke on the war's second day, Sharp Needle reappeared on the battlefield. In "Shining Armor and Blue Sword", he and Clashing Storm went on a killing spree until Shining intercepts them. Upset with an outsider wielding the Executioner's Blade, Sharp Needle decides to reclaim the sword from Shining, resulting in a bicker with his fellow swordspony. The swordsponies taking advantage of their immortality to overwhelm Shining until Blue backs him up. The two unicorns teamwork and his constant arguing with Clashing Storm proves his downfall as they are both sealed away. In "The Fall of the Centaur", with the release of the Reincarnation Curse, a light of sorts encased Sharp Needle's sealed body as the curse was dispelled and his soul was returned to the afterlife. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role. *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Enchanted Forest Inhabitants Category:Evermist Inhabitants Category:Earth Ponies Category:Deceased Characters Category:Reincarnated Beings